Resolutions
by fanfanficfreak
Summary: Dave X Reader


"Dave! Dave!"(Name) yelled at her boyfriend, as she opened his. "Happy New Years!"

"(Name). It's four in the morning, why are you still awake?" Dave was in his bed, he threw a pillow at her.

" you sure...?"She walked out of his room, and into hers. She looked at her rad alarm clock, it was indeed four, almost five.

"time, sure flies by quick when you are on the internet..." She laid on her bed and fell asleep.

==Be the cool kid.

Dave woke up like a regular person would, at a decent time. It was eight thirty, in the morning.

He sluggishly got up, and walked to the kitchen. He noticed his girlfriend's door had been closed, she was probably asleep.

Now through the next few hours, Dave managed to clean the house, draw some new comics, and record some sick beats.

The time was now three thirty o'clock, and Dave still waited for his girlfriend.

==Be the the energized other person

You are now (Name).

(Name) just woke up and felt very excited, happy and energized. She walked out of her room, and towards Dave on the couch. "Good morning sweetie, and happy new year!" (Name) quickly gave a peck on the lips, when the parted (Name) kept looking at Dave strangely.

"Why are you dressed?"  
"It's the evening, and I've been awake for a few hours. That's why."

Dave sigh,"You know, you really need to change your sleeping habits." he shook his head."What should I expect, you are Jade's sister.."

" that can be my new year's resolution, what is your Dave?"

"To do something totally ironic, with complete irony."

"Cool, I'll start next week."

Dave raised an eyebrow,"Why next week?Isn't the point of resolutions to start of the begining of the year?You know what, nevermind."

"What about you?"

"I'll do that somewhere around the end of the year."

They went through their daily lives, until next week. It was nighttime and (Name) was going to get rid of her old sleeping habits."Goodnight Dave!" She said as they went in different rooms.

It was only ten o'clock, and (Name) figdet in her turning, rolling, sleeping in different positions and laying in bed, until getting out.

==Knock on loving boyfriend's door

"D-Dave?Are you awake?" (Name) said, while knocking on her boyfriend's door.

"I am now" He responded back. "What do you need?"

"Help?"

"Help with...?"

"Sleeping...Can you read me a bedtime story?"

He sigh got up from his bed, and walked her to her room."Yeah okay. Are you all comfy in the bed?" He rubbed his eyes.

She nodded, as she laid in her bed, the covers keeping her warm.

"There once was a kid who was cool, and everyone end." He was about to get up, until (Name) grabbed his pajama shirt's sleeve.

"A real story."

"Okay. Fuck. There was a guy name Sir Swag, and he saved all of story begins-"

He continued, as (Name) listened. Her room was dark, so he couldn't see if her eyes were close.

It was the end of his story, which took about two hours.

Dave was really tired, so he just decided to snuggle with his girlfriend. Now he couldn't because he was not tired.

Instead he went on his I-Shades. There was this website that (Name) always went on.

They were Tumblr, DeviantArt, and . Dave never used any of these websites, but hey never hurts to try.

Another two hours passed, as he explored tumblr. It wasn't that bad, like most websites, there were stereotypes.

For tumblr there were two, the typical photographer hipster, and werido fangirl/nerd. They're wrong, it was just like real life, but more hilaious.

He checked the time, and decided he should really go to sleep now.

Dave did.

==Be the first person to wake up

You are the first to wake up, congratulations (Name). It is eight, but your boyfriend, Dave is not awake.

You notice that he is right next to you. He looked so cute and peacefully sleeping, even if he was wearing his shades. You decided to wake him up, or he'll oversleep.

"Dave?~Are you still asleep?"

"Not anymore." He rubbed his eyes, deju view."(Name) is too early, go back to asleep."

"Dude, it's eight. Well I gotta get up, sleep tight, my love." She kissed his forehead, as grabbed her clothes, walking out.

==Wake up

Dave was resting comfortable, the time was almost ten in the morning. Dave felt a little rested so he woke up.

"Man, I gotta get back on that website..." He yawned as he put his I-Shades back on.

"Dave!I'm back!" (Name) smiled, as she skipped to him."Thank you so much, for starting off my resolution, so perfectly!"She hugged him.

"That's what I do, for my girl."He kissed her, his kisses travelling to her neck.

"D-Dave!" She moaned, he then stopped."I love you, even if you did get me addicted to Tumblr."

"...I didn't...oh my god...You made..What's your Url?!"

"Coolkid, is here."

"Let me check it out."She grabbed her own phone and logged into Tumblr."That's adorable, you have ten followers!"She hugged him, her head resting on his chest.

"How many do you have?"

"About five thousand, eight hundred, why?"

"Promo 4 promo?"

Before she can say anything, Dave tackled her with a kiss.

~Before 2014~

(Name) got rid of something, but Dave gained it. The old sleeping habits.

Dave was still the coolkid, but came at different hours of the day. His girlfriend, was an early bird, but still went to sleep late. They both had a lot of followers, and people shipped them.

Let's just say it became canon.


End file.
